Interlude
by Blanche
Summary: Rachel and Puck in an empty classroom. Post 1x08.


A/N: It's been ages since I posted a story and this is my first attempt into the Glee fandom. Story is not beta-ed, so there could be some spelling mistakes etc. in here.

**Interlude**

Rachel yelped as a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her into the classroom. When the door closed behind her she was pushed up against it and met the eyes of her assailant.

"Noah, what are you…"

She was cut off by his lips crashing down against hers, hot and demanding. _Oh, God_, she thought as she felt his tongue sliding against her lips, demanding entrance. If she had thought that their make-out session on her bed had been hot, it was certainly nothing compared to this. This was... She could feel it all the way down to her… toes, completely blowing her way.

She had broken up with him yesterday at the bleachers, she knew it could never work and there really were no point in trying to fool herself, or him for that matter. After their moment in the bathroom, she got the feeling that there was a chance that they could be friends, but he had certainly shot that down before storming off the bleachers.

There was no doubt that they had been good together, and she couldn't help but feeling hurt by his rejection of her friendship. She should have known, boys like him were only after one thing, weren't they? It all comes down to sex. They hadn't spent that much time together, apart from that steamy make-out session on her bed, and meeting in the hallways between classes, but she somehow got the feeling that there was something more to Noah Puckerman. It intrigued her, made her want to find out what he was hiding behind that jock persona of his, but who was she kidding, they were just too different.

There really was nothing else to do. She was still hung up on Finn, even though she often doubted her own sanity when she thought about it. Noah had been right; he was never going to leave Quinn. Not now. So why couldn't she just forget about him? She had tried to do just that with Noah. And while she deep down knew that she was just using him and that it was wrong, she couldn't help it. It had felt so good to be able to leave all the frustration she felt about Finn behind, even just for a moment, and let go.

She had seen the looks Noah gave Quinn when he thought no one was looking. And it had hit her, maybe he also needed to forget for a moment? And while it resulted in some heavy make-out sessions (just the thing to take her mind off Finn for a while), she also got to see another side of the boy who, just until recently, had made it's his mission to cover her in slushies. And that was when she realised she couldn't go on with it. She couldn't use him that way. It didn't matter that he was probably using her too. She just wasn't built that way.

When he pressed her against the wall, his body so close that she could practically feel every inch of him, pressed tightly against her, all she could think of was that she wanted to get closer still. She could feel the heat from his body through his clothes and when she heard a low moan, she was startled to realise it came from her. His hands were everywhere, running through her hair, moving down her neck and her sides before starting all over again.

But it was his hand moving upwards on her thigh that brought rational thoughts back into her head. What was she doing, letting him kiss her senseless and feel her up in an empty classroom. She put a hand against his chest as if moving to push him away, when he suddenly turned his attention onto her neck, leaving a trail of searing kisses down towards her collarbone. _This is insane_, she thought before his lips were on hers again and all sane thoughts seemed to fly out the window. She moaned and pressed herself closer to him, letting her hand slide up and around his neck.

It was then that he broke the kiss and slowly withdrew from her. Not much, but enough so that she could see his eyes, dark with a hunger that made her catch her breath. She knew she should be relieved that he had stopped, but a small part of her couldn't help but feeling disappointed by the loss of contact.

She took a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts after they had just been blown away by his kiss.

"What was that all about?" Her voice low, almost a whisper.

He smirked.

"Relax, Berry. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I can assure you, _Puck_, that the condition of my panties is not a concern of yours."

"Is that so, I seem to remember..."

"Just stop right there," she said holding up one hand. "What's the matter with you? Yesterday you stormed off declining my offer of friendship and now this..." She gestured with her hand between them. "What is this, Noah?"

He sighed.

"I don't want to be friends with you, Rachel. I don't do friendship with chicks, especially not those I've been..." he paused for a moment as if unsure how to continue, "...involved with".

"Why not?" she wondered.

"It just doesn't work that way."

"It can. Tons of people stay friends after they've broken up," she said.

"Oh yeah? Name one," he challenged.

She couldn't. Not at the top of her head. Silently she went through the people at school, celebrities...but she couldn't come up with anyone.

"I told you..." he began when she cut him off with a triumphant 'aha'.

"Buffy and Angel," she said excitedly. "They broke up and stayed friends!"

"Oh please," he scoffed. "They are not even real. And besides, those two are so not friends. You'd have to be blind to not see that they want to rip each other's clothes off every time they see each other..." She raised an eyebrow. "...or so I've heard," he finished off.

"I must say that I'm surprised, Noah. I didn't know you watched that show."

"Well, it's practically swimming in hot chicks, so why wouldn't I?"

"The question remains, why did you drag me in here to...to..." she trailed off.

"To have my wicked way with you...? Come on, Rachel. Don't you see it? We're good together. Doesn't matter if you're hung up on Finn or whatever." His eyes moved from hers to follow the way of his hand, first on her neck and then moving its way down her arm, all the time an almost featherlight touch.

She sighed. "Noah, I just don't think..."

"Rachel, Rachel..." he shook his head. "You can't tell me you don't feel it. I know you do."

"So what if I do? It doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't have to. Not much, anyway. Finn is never going to leave Quinn. You know that. That doesn't mean that we can't have some fun."

She wasn't sure where all this was coming from. Or what he wanted from her. Except for the obvious.

"I'm not having sex with you, Noah" she sighed.

"See, you say that now..." he began.

"Noah," she warned.

"Fine" he threw his arms up in the air. "Look, all I'm asking for is that you give it some thought. You and me, Berry."

He pulled her to him again and pressed his lips to hers, before withdrawing again and leaving her alone in the classroom. Rachel was staring at the door, fingers gently touching her lips for a moment before she finally snapped out of it.

"Argh," she cried out and kicked the seat closest to her in an attempt to get rid of the frustration she felt. She felt somewhat better after that, even though her toes probably wouldn't agree with her. She wasn't even going to try to understand what had brought this on. She just didn't understand boys at all. Did they take classes on how mess up girls' minds? It sure seemed that way. Maybe she should just give up on boys altogether.


End file.
